


The Boy of Crushed Stars

by jaykoko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Misunderstandings, Rain, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Surprise Kissing, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaykoko/pseuds/jaykoko
Summary: These are the moments that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi share with words left unsaid. After all sometimes nothing has been said , to mean the world to somebody.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	The Boy of Crushed Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift I procrastinated on. I hope they like it. This was also a first on writing Tsukiyama I hope it was done alright.

“Ah Tsukki, wait for me!” Hollered a frazzled Yamaguchi hopping to put his sneakers on.

Said person turned around and gave a small nod and stopped, and with that Yamaguchi came bounding over bumping into tsukishima's shoulder with a smile and matching his pace. They walked in silence that was always comfortable, never suffocating that felt like a safe home to them. Within a few minutes of their walk, “An outstretched hand, offering an earbud, was left waiting to be taken. With that as their peace offering, Yamaguchi took the earbud, placing the reminder of their closeness into his ear. With that they continued their synchronization walk, enjoying the moment of blissful peace."

In plain sight, a shared earbud and a stroll might not seem like much, but coming from Tsukishima, Yamaguchi was sure it meant much more, and the feeling was mutual. As the melody plays softly Yamaguchi starts to feel the harmony in his heart, his head bumps softly and he hums along in the quiet night. Whether Yamaguchi noticed the tender expression that passed through his companion’s face, one will never know, but after a cough and a slight adjustment of glasses, the other shyly sought for his hand. The swell in his heart grew as he reached for those slim fingers that were oftentimes calloused from playing grasp his hand, and he accepts it. He accepted the hand without any implications, intertwining their fingers with a gentle but loving squeeze.

  
________________________________________

A spring breeze runs past the open window to the room beckoning the cool feeling of the late afternoon. One lay on the bed, study books strewn across the bed with pages earmarked for further study. Now Yamaguchi had done his due and studied to the best of his abilities, his studying habits just never matched the rigorous practice that Tsukishima has. With a plate of fruit on his lap Yamaguchi gazed at his studious friend with a busy mind.

  
“Tsukki.”

  
A hum was their response.

  
“Hand please.” Said person dropped their pen, stretched for a few minutes and stretched their hand towards him, and with the other went back to going over the study material. A feeling of elation surged Yamaguchi and quickly pokes a slice of fruit to Tsukishima’s mouth who ate it, and Yamaguchi quickly settled to the edge of the bed and held his hand, playing with it.  
A marker falls. The silence breaks for that moment, and Yamaguchi shaken out if his stupor reaches over for the fallen marker, and incidentally so does Tsukishima. There was a fleeting moment of their hands touching and the proximity of their faces as they quickly go to apologize happens so fast that it leaves him slightly breathless of a Tsukishima, glasses askew and bewildered by the proximity. Tsukishima coughs, fixes his glasses leaving the marker forgotten and turns back to the forgotten assignments, but still extends his hand for Yamaguchi.  
Now with a marker in hand, an idea forms on Yamaguchi’s mind and with the resolve that Tsukki could never get mad at him, resorts to drawing on his hand.

  
A small moon and millions of small stars littered the hand of Tsukishima. By that time Yamaguchi had resorted to resting and listening to music that was released. Exhausted from studying Tsukishima settles to rest next to Yamaguchi and grumbles on how tired they are, and not to disturb them, however the weight on Yamaguchi hand from Tsukishima signifies an invitation for Yamaguchi to reach over take off his glasses, set them near the table, and to ruffle his hair. From up close with no sneer or dubious look on his face and his eyes closed, Tsukishima looked soft and inviting.

  
“Don’t bother me, I’m going to sleep.”

  
With nothing left to do but wait out his nap, Yamaguchi adjusted his position so as to lean over him and started to color in freckles on his face so as to distract himself. A few curious glances were given to Yamaguchi by the ‘sleeping’ Tsukishima, but the other said no word. By impulse or whatever force Tsukishima wishes to fault, he leans and kisses their cheek. A surprised chuckle is heard but no exact action or words is said to denounce the kiss, and Tsukishima is given a moment of a Yamaguchi with a growing blush tainting his freckled cheeks.  
Swiftly noticing the predicament, they are in, Tsukishima turns over to face the desk and fixates his gaze onto the books tidy on the desk, nervous.

“Shut up Yamaguchi. I told you not to wake me up.” Was mumbled with a faux tone of irritation.

  
Yamaguchi hums in response and with a mirthful reply of

“Sorry Tsukki.”  
___________________

  
Exams had finally come by and with that came the grueling hours of standardized testing. Both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had studied the night prior, and spent a few minutes gleefully teasing Hinata, Kageyama and the others about the exams and seeing the faces of horror and despair was comical. The exams are not difficult, and Tsukishima finishes early. He sets his test and pencils aside and holds his hand up towards the light of the window and inspects the proof of the previous afternoon. The stars and moon clearly etched on his skin give a rush of blush to his cheeks and glancing towards the door he sees Yamaguchi dutifully taking his exam, and he remembers.

  
Oh.

  
The sun gives a beautiful glow to Yamaguchi’s complexion. It is quite unfair and dangerous to see a sight during exams, imagine the damage if he hadn’t finished exams. What a weird train of thought. Thinking not much of it Tsukishima lays his head against the desk, facing the window and seeing the day pass by waiting for exams to finish, absentminded. The only thought that truly passes his mind is that he wishes to keep these stars etched onto his skin. It would be a shame to erase a reminder of that day.

  
________________

  
It rains that evening after practice. It was a surprise to all of them, with shrieks from Hinata and Kageyama fussing over him to shut up, as they run to the convenience store, and the seniors staying back to lock up. With a sigh seeing his two classmates run off, screaming of a race, Tsukishima laments, “Being an idiot must be nice.”  
A chuckle and a playful shove are the response that Tsukishima receives.

He looks over at Yamaguchi expectantly, “Want to wait it out?”

  
“Not really.” With backpacks over their heads, they both rush to the nearest convenience store.

  
“Welcome!”

  
They both nod at the cashier and dry themselves off to the best of their abilities.

  
“Crazy weather out there.”

  
Patting himself Tsukishima nods, “Do you sell any umbrellas?”

  
The cashier at that gives a look of pity, “No I ran out, but I have ponchos, if that’s any help.”

  
A grimace morphs onto both their expressions, “We’ll take it.”

  
And so, they do, they put the ponchos on and go out to brave the rain. The rain however has turned to a gentle drizzle that is calm and pleasant. So, they fall back to rhythm Tsukishima taking out the earbuds and sharing it with Yamaguchi. The instrumental sounds unfamiliar, Tsukishima notes. It seems to be another of Yamaguchi’s girl group songs if the humming and slight dancing is any sign of it. He lets it play out, as he notes how they enjoy the song.

  
“Tsukki. Do you know how to dance?”

  
What an odd question. “I know the basics, why.”

  
A short pause of hesitation, and a shrug, “Well Yachi mentioned it and tried to teach me but I don’t know if I’m any good.”

  
So that’s what it is. Tsukishima stops, and with that his earbud falls off. Yamaguchi stops and looks back at him in question.

  
“Show me what you got.”

  
“What right HERE?!”

  
The taller shrugs, “Why not embarrassed?”

  
With an indignant huff, Yamaguchi shakes his head, grabs Tsukishima’s back, holds his hand, and leads. As he is the only person with any idea of how the music is playing, Tsukishima is left but no choice as to lay his hand on the other’s shoulder and follow. It’s a quiet dance to music only Yamaguchi hears, under the stars and soft rain that pitter patters around the room. The scene could seem romantic, and if both of their heartbeats going at a rapid pace are any indication that they the same, they don’t mention it. A laugh breaks the amicable silence of the two dancing as Yamaguchi peers up at him,

“So am I good Tsukki?”

  
Adverting his gaze following his partner’s steps he replies,” What stupid question is that? It looks like you are. I don’t know why you even thought you weren’t.”

A hum and a guiding hand moving him to his whim are his reply. The taller looks at Yamaguchi and the other smiles, a smile filled with stars. The song seems to change unfit for a waltz, and stopping both theirs steps, Yamaguchi hands him his earbud back and holding the hand he held to lead, they go back their course back home.

_____________

Now Tadashi Yamaguchi has a problem. Holding the gift in his hands, he debated on whether to give it to Tsukishima. Now normally he wouldn’t fret over this, but its White Day. Truth be told he didn’t take into account that when he saw the gift at the store. He simply thought it could be a nice sentiment, however with Hinata and Tanaka bemoaning the lack of chocolates they have received, it seems he didn’t think things through.

  
“You don’t think the short fry, and Tanaka-san actually believe they’ll get chocolates do you Tadashi?”

  
With a coy smirk, and a hand covering his mouth as if to whisper to Tsukishima he replies,

“No Tsukki.”

A unison replies of a “What did you say?!” from Tanaka and Hinata could be heard.

  
“Honestly, people who give gifts at White Day are so uncool. So much unneeded effort” Replies Tsukki coolly.

  
“How mean Tsukishima!” replies Nishinoya who had by then joined the lament circle of Hinata and Tanaka.

The other merely shrugs.

  
So, he doesn’t care or want it.

  
Yamaguchi upon hearing that clings to his backpack with the gift tighter, fearing if he did give It to him, it would seem uncool of him. Before he could hear anything that will further cement how dumb he is, Yamaguchi leaves in a hurry claiming the teacher called for him, leaving a dumbfounded Tsukishima.

The rest of the day seems to go oddly as well. With Tsukishima clinging to the mystery bag and avoiding Tsukishima for the rest of the day. It seems that Tsukishima might have said something out of line, but what it was Tsukishima has no slight clue on what it is. However, as the day progresses, the vacant space next to Tsukishima keeps becoming more and apparent as the day goes by. The end of the day goes by and practice was canceled, leaving Tsukishima unsure if Yamaguchi will accompany him.

  
“You coming Tadashi?”

  
Yamaguchi looks at him and sees an image of hidden uncertainty, and nods. They both walk in unison but the silence for once is tense. It is tense and the ugly feeling rears its head as the silence thickens.

  
“Did I do something?”Yamaguchi blinks in surprise at the question but shakes his head.

The walk resumes.

“Then?”  
Yamaguchi continues to walk and resolutely grips the straps of his backpack tighter to him. Tense and worried?

  
“Yamaguchi you are being so uncool right now.” That seemed to freeze him in his tracks. 

  
You said giving gifts in White day is stupid?” asks an agitated Yaamguchi, who turns with a face full of fury and insecurity.

Tsukishima shrugs,

“What does that have to do with anything?”

  
A scowling Yamaguchi then goes on to reach for his backpack, take out a bag and shove it onto Tsukishima’s hands.

  
“Guess I won’t be as cool as you thought Tsukishima.” And with that the other resolutely marched forward.

  
So that is what it was.

  
Tsukishima messed up. Peering inside the bag, a small dinosaur plush peered back at him under a bed of treats, and a lonesome slice of strawberry cake.

  
He messed up.

  
Tsukishima grabbed the bag and chased after Yamaguchi. He grabbed his hand and looking down ashamed seeing a crestfallen expression on his face when he forced him to turn around,

“I’m sorry.”

Said crestfallen turned to a puzzled look, “I thought you said people who do this are dumb.”

  
Tsukki winced at that and with a blush creeping in he mumbled,

“Yamaguchi looked cool when he gave it to me.”

  
An expression of shock overcame the other’s features, and he started to gesture around wildly in panic at the comment,

“What? No, hey are you ok, Tsukki?”

  
“You looked cool seriously.”

A small smile crept on his lips at the sight of the panicked boy, an taking initiative he held his hand and said,

“Tadashi is so cool.”

  
A blush crept on his freckled cheeks and squeezed the hand that held his, “Right.”

  
And with that Tsukishima walked home with the boy who was the closest to the stars


End file.
